lego_dimensions_customsfandomcom-20200214-history
Count Dooku (CJDM1999)
"I have become more powerful than any Jedi." -Dooku's first line when entering the game. "I've been looking forward to this." -Dooku's second line when entering the game. "The Force is with us." -Dooku's third line when entering the game. Count Dooku (later Darth Tyranus) is one of the Fun Pack characters in Lego Dimensions 2: The Rise of Enoch, from the Star Wars franchise. Background Dooku was once a Jedi Master, and successfully trained Qui-Gon Jinn, his first Padawan, in the ways of the Force. Dooku later left the Order, being the twentieth Jedi Master in two thousand years to do so. Shortly after this time, Palpatine revealed to Dooku that he was Darth Sidious, a Dark Lord of the Sith, and convinced Dooku to join him. Dooku, or Darth Tyranus as he was now secretly known as, initiated a project to raise cloned soldiers for the Republic without the Jedi knowing, and then began to form an alliance of corporations, which later became known as the Confederacy of Independent Systems, or Separatists. A galaxy-wide war eventually broke out between the CIS and the Republic, with Dooku as the head of the CIS, and his Master the head of the Republic. The first battle began on Geonosis, where Obi-Wan Kenobi, Anakin Skywalker, and Padmé Amidala were captured. A force of 212 Jedi led by Mace Windu, and later the army of Clone troopers he had began, clashed with thousands of Battle Droids in the Geonosian Arena. Dooku attempted to escape the battlefield, but was confronted by Kenobi and Skywalker, and the three dueled with their lightsabers. Dooku defeated both the Jedi Knight and the Apprentice, severing half of the latter's right arm. As he was about to leave, Grand Master Yoda arrived. The two engaged in both Force and lightsaber duels. Dooku chose to retreat during the lightsaber duel, and made his escape in his Solar Sailer. The Clone Wars raged for three years, in which time Count Dooku spent it aboard his flagship or in the homeworld of Serenno, where he would recieve orders from Sidious to prolong the Clone Wars between the Republic and CIS, and would take on numerous apprentices in the Warring period. Dooku would usually pass on Sidious' assignments to General Grievous or Asajj Ventress, unless instructed to take care of the matter himself. Dooku's role in the Clone Wars was mostly to convert planets to the Separatists' cause, deploying the Seperatist Senators on a diplomatic mission under his Master's orders or Dooku's own, or to barter with important figures in the Galaxy to join the Seperatists. With Dooku the esteemed head of the CIS, Palpatine saw this as an opportunity to exploit the Jedi's want for the Count's capture, especially Skywalker's, therefore making Dooku part of a plan the Count wasn't known to be involved in. In the final year of the war, aboard Separatist General Grievous's flagship the Invisible Hand, Dooku once again fought Kenobi and Skywalker, this time in front of his Master, who was his "prisoner" on the ship. Dooku quickly incapacitated Kenobi, however Skywalker, now a Jedi Knight, was able to defeat him, cutting off both his hands in the process. Under the instruction of Palpatine, Anakin killed Dooku by decapitation, continuing Skywalker's path into dehumanization and into Darth Vader's shadow. Grand Interdimensional War TBA Abilities # Force Jump # Force Lightning # Photo Mode # Force Choke # Acrobat # Boomerang # Projectile Rebound # Illumination # Vine Cut # Laser Deflector Category:Customs by CJDM1999 Category:Star Wars Category:Star Wars Characters Category:Disney Category:Disney Characters Category:Villains Category:Enoch's Army Category:Evil Category:Sith Category:Sith Lords Category:Force Lightning Category:Dark Side Category:Male Characters Category:Main Antagonists Category:The Force Category:Vine Cut Category:Photo Mode Category:Deceased Category:Characters Category:Dark Lords Category:Darkness Category:Prequel Trilogy Characters Category:Lords Category:Laser Deflector Category:Force Choke Category:Lego Dimensions 2: The Rise of Enoch Roster Category:Clone Wars Characters Category:Canon Characters Category:Legends Characters Category:Christopher Lee Characters Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Movie Characters Category:Film Characters